The Syndrome
The Syndrome is a novella written by Ridley Pearson, Brooke Muschott (as Jess), and Elizabeth Hagenlocher (as Mattie). It was released March 3rd, 2015. The book takes place during the second half and past Disney Lands. There are four point of views in the book: •Amanda Lockhart •Jessica Lockhart •Mattie Weaver •Greg Luowski Synopsis When Amanda travels east to Orlando on a hunch, she’s met with the worst news possible. Kingdom Keeper Finn Whitman is missing. Calling on her own gift (she’s telekinetic), her sister Jess’s ability to dream the future, and their fellow Fairlie Mattie Weaver’s unexplained ability to read minds through physical contact, the three gifted girls must navigate treachery, deception, and the stubborn, unwilling parents of the missing Keepers if they’re to save their friends. The Syndrome TourCategory:Unforseen The Syndrome Tour is also The Return: Disney Lands Tour. Dates are below: Mar 25, 2015 WDW-Downtown Disney Once Upon a Toy, Lake Buena Vista, FL 32821 4:00pm-6:00pm Mar 26, 2015 WDW-Hollywood Studios Writer's Stop, Bay Lake, FL 32830 9:00am-11:00am Mar 27, 2015 The Poisoned Pen, 4014 N Goldwater Blvd #101, Scottsdale, AZ 85251 4:00pm Call (480) 947-2974 for event questions or to reserve your copy if you cannot attend the event Mar 28, 2015 Disneyland: Disneyana Shop, 1313 S Harbor Blvd, Anaheim, CA 92802 10:00am-12:00pm Mar 28, 2015 Disneyland: World of Disney, 1560 S Disneyland Drive, Anaheim, CA 92803 2:00pm-4:00pm Mar 28, 2015 Barnes & Noble: Glendale, 210 Americana Way, Glendale, CA 91210 7:00pm Call (818) 545-9146 for event questions or to reserve your copy if you cannot attend the event Mar 29, 2015 Mysterious Galaxy, 5943 Balboa Ave #100, San Diego, CA 92111 2:30pm Call (858) 268-4747 for event questions or to reserve your copy if you cannot attend the event Mar 31, 2015 Hicklebee's, 1378 Lincoln Avenue, San Jose, CA 95125 4:00pm Call (408) 292-8880 for event questions or to reserve your copy if you cannot attend the event Apr 2, 2015 Anderson's Bookshop, 123 W Jefferson Avenue, Naperville, IL 60540 7:00pm Call (630) 355-2665 for event questions or to reserve your copy if you cannot attend the event Apr 3, 2015 St. Louis County Library-Headquarters, 1640 S. Lindbergh Blvd, St. Louis, MO 63131 7:00pm Bookseller: Left Bank Books Call (314) 367-6731 for event questions or to reserve your copy if you cannot attend the event Apr 7, 2015 Watermark Books, Lincoln Heights Village Shopping Center 407 E Douglas Ave, Wichita, KS 67218 6:00pm Call (316) 682-1181 for event questions or to and reserve your copy if you cannot attend the event Apr 8, 2015 Books & Co., The Greene, 4453 Walnut Street, Beavercreek, OH 45440 7:00pm Call (937) 429-2169 for event questions or to reserve your copy if you cannot attend the event Apr 9, 2015 Children's Book World, 17 Haverford Station Rd, Haverford, PA 19041 7:00pm Call (610) 642-6274 for event questions or to reserve your copy if you cannot attend the event Apr 10, 2015 FoxTale Book Shoppe, 105 East Main Street, #138, Woodstock, GA 30188 4:30pm Call (770) 516-9989 for event questions or to reserve your copy if you cannot attend the event Apr 11, 2015 Books-a-Million: Kissimmee, 2605 West Osceola Parkway, Kissimmee, FL 34741 2:00pm Call (407) 552-0077 for event questions or to reserve your copy if you cannot attend the event Apr 12, 2015 Barnes & Noble: Tampa, 11802 N. Dale Mabry Highway, Tampa,FL 33618 1:00pm Call (813) 962-6446 for event questions or to reserve your copy if you cannot attend the event Apr 17, 2015 Books & Books, 265 Aragon Avenue, Coral Gables,FL 33134 8:00pm Call (305) 442-4408 for event questions or to reserve your copy if you cannot attend the event Category:Kingdom Keeper Category:Books Category:Fairlie Category:Amanda Lockhart Category:Jessica Lockhart Category:Mattie Weaver Category:Greg Luowski